Wayne's wildlife
by Shmootzie
Summary: Tim observes scenes of the Wayne's house wildlife. Fluff and such. Dick big brother awesomess EDIT
1. Cuddle attack

The first time Tim sees it he is not sure if it is happening. Then he sees it a second time and decides to observe it with more attention. At the end of the day he is the next best detective in the world.

Later he will call his observations, the cuddle attack.

It will start with Dick sitting or laying on one of the many sofas, his favorite in the studio where the picture of his parents hangs. He may be reading ,studying some case or watching a sport program (Dick loves Olympic games) Then Damian being the little ninja he is will appear from nowhere and will stand next to the sofa. Following act Dick will question what the young boy is doing and Damian will answer something mean. Dick will ignore him and Damian will sit next to him.

Dick is to have people near him so he will unconciously sit near Damian. Then Damian will get a little bit more closer. Just a little bit. And so on.

Eventually Damian will lie down the sofa, without touching Dick.

Dick never stopping what he is doing, will reach out and pull the little bird on his lap followed by a small yelp of indignation and demand to be unhanded from Damian that even protesting will not try to leave.

Then after a few minutes, Dick will start petting Damian's hair or rubbing his back, the bird relaxing under his big brother's touch. If Dick dares to stops , Damian will almost imperceptibly will nudge Dick's chest or against his hand to demand he goes on (Tim is a Bat so he notices). He wonders if Damian is not son of Selina instead of Talia, since he reminds him of a cat. He swears, that he has heard Damian purring like one.

Dick who is still reading or watching his program grins like an idiot through the whole ordeal.  
Eventually Damian will fall asleep and Dick will carry him to his bed or the fewer times, when he has had enough he will slap Dick's hand away, get up, a red blush running through his cheeks and leave the room silently.

In this case, Dick is watching tv, and Damian just fall asleep. Dick gathers the boy in his arms, who grunts a little but settles quickly against the broad chest.

"So what do you think?" Dick suddenly asks and Tim blushes having be caught.

"Well, it is a little bit too complicated. He could ask you and be done with it"

"Damian never asks...sometimes is easy to forget he is just 10 years ols, isn't it?"

And Tim looks at the small (tiny, Damian is tiny) in his brother's arms and realizes how young he really is.  
"I guess" he admits because for him is the first time he understands that the current Robin besides being a badass trained assassin is just a little kid.  
"Good Night Timmy"  
"good night"

* * *

I usually did this with my dad when I was small. Without the mean attitude. Happy fathers day.


	2. Batcow

"Dick" Bruce baritone voice breaks the silence at the cave.

"Here it comes" whispers Dick and looks at a nervous Damian.

"I doubt your dumb plan is going to work"

Dick rises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"DICK" booms Bruce voice again, steps sounding nearer. Dick squares his shoulders and gives a deep breathe. Damian gathers all his courage and puts a straight face.

"Yes Bruce?" answers the young man when he sees his foster father in front of him. Bruce does not look happy.

"Can you please explain me why there is a cow in one of the guest rooms? "

Dick looks surprised at this. He knew that Damian brought the cow to the mansion, but not that he actually put it in a room. Well, time to improvise.

"Yes. As you know our last mission was to stop contaminated meat distribution…and we get to the place where they kill cows…"

"I figure that part out. It does not explain why it is here in the mansion"

"She. Not it" interrupted Damian.

"Excuse me?"

"It is a cow. And it is a she, father"

So it seems this was pulled by Damian not Dick, which surprises Bruce even if he does not show it. He is not really angry and now he is slightly amused.

"Still does not explain why the cow is in a guest room munching the curtain Damian"

"Well Bruce…you see…they were going to kill her…"

"So we need to save her. In fact now I will only eat kosher, since they don´t kill animals brutally…"

"Damian was going to be vegetarian, but I point out how much he likes meat and also he needs animal proteins to grow strong…"

"Yeah, so it is kosher. Also she is…"

"The Batcow" finish Dick all serious.

Now Bruce was definitely amused. "Batcow?"

"Have you seen her? It has a spot on his face that looks like a Domino mask" provided Dick as explanation.

"So, Grayson was thinking, being the softy he is, if we may keep her?" Damian look up at his father.

"No, you already have Titus to care of"

"But it is not for me, it is for Grayson"

Dick nodded.

"I say no"

This was the moment, Damian knew were all the training provided by Dick in the last few hours was going to be tested.

He open his eyes wide and let the tears come, just enough he is not crying but looks pathetically cute. He pouts just a Dick has instructed and is able to make his lower lip tremble slightly.

"But please Father. She is contaminated and if she does not stay…she will..die…" he said in his most pitiful voice, looking directly at Bruce.

Bruce cringed. When did his youngest son learn to do that? He will have to talk to Dick about it, because his oldest look particularly proud. He knows he is being played but Damian looks to cute and he is really putting effort on it…damn puppy eyes.

"Ok ok, it can stay. But you will have to care of it…"

"Her" Dick corrected.

Bruce glare at him "Her, and she cannot live inside the house. That is why we have stables. There is a free slot next to Storm, Tim´s horse, she can stay there"

Damian lost the puppy eye look and nod solemnly. Dick cough. Damian sighed and in an not expected move, hug Bruce.

"Thank you father. To show my gratitude here is this useless display of affection"

Bruce sighs and hugs back. "No need to thank me. Now get the Batcow out of the house before Alfred has a heart attack. I can save you from a lot of things but not from Alfred wrath."

"Yes father" Damian is about to leave, but in a small impulsive act, he hugs Dick fast enough so the former Robin cannot hug him back and leaves to take care of the Batcow.

Dick is smiling and is about to leave when Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To help Damian of course"

"Was it really necessary you to teach him that?"

"You told me to work on his social skills. He convinced you and also hug you back. And me. I rock as a teacher."

"But…"

Dick smiles and turns around and smiles, his most charming smile.

Bruce sighs and a small smile graces his face. Dick knows his stuff.

"What I am going to do with you Richard?"

* * *

Have you seen the image? They are on a case and they found this cow that has a domino mask, Damian declares he is becoming vegetarian and names the cow The Batcow. It is amazing. BTW the useless hug phrase was inspired by an image for Father´s Day I saw on Deviant Art. It was hilarious. I change the words but the idea was from that amazing drawer. I will look it up and give credit.


	3. Titus Dick pov

Dick knows how lonely a childhood at Wayne's Manor can be and that is why he visits so much, so at least Damian could pretend to be bothered about being asked how he is doing at school, but talking in 10 minutes more than he talks with Bruce one week.

So he is grateful, that at least Bruce was thoughtful enough to get the kid a dog. He probably remembered a young 11 year old and how a dog call Ace make his life happier.

Dick therefore, thinks Titus is a great addition to the family. Besides being a energetic stubborn dog, rough enough for his rough little brother, keeps the boy company and Damian being the kid he is, tells the dog about things he would never discuss with adults. He has listen those conversations (sue me, once a Robin...)He talks about the warm mornings of his childhood, school, some movement he has mastered , and sometimes about his arguments with Bruce. He never intervenes because once he did the same and understands the peace that brings sometimes to let everything out.

Also seems Titus is a great injuries alarm. Bruce was telling him about a mission the youngest bird got hurt but hide it. When they came home Titus received them an start sniffing Damian and whining. Damian tried to stop it, but the dog being more stubborn than the kid (imagine that) was no distracted. After a few minutes and an Alfred-glare, the little bat confess his crime and got some medical attention.  
Dick smiles at the scene unfolding in front of him. Titus also keeps Damian warm.

The kid is sleeping on his bed curled to the big dog, who is comfortably lying under the blankets, proof enough Damian let it on bed. Even if Damian denies it, he finds Gotham being too cold for him, so without doubt the warm body next to him, is a nice addition.

The dog is staring at Dick, not moving but also on guard (_Titus loves Dick...he makes the most amazing belly rubs and gives him beacon_). Dick knows that when he leaves the dog will continue on guard protecting its young ward until he is sure there is no threat.

Yep, he definitely likes Titus. Now he just has to make Damian stop training him to pee on Tim's stuff and eating his shoes.


End file.
